Once chosen, you can't go back
by Shinerendering
Summary: "Scientists aren't loved..." Kaylin is a scientist, along with her brothers and sisters. But what will happen to her when an important memory is taken from everyone exept her? Rated T because of future chapters . contains the Yogscast.
1. Chapter 1

**Been thinking about writing this for ages now, I just haven't had much time but finally I've got round to it. Enjoy!**

We all believed it to be just a myth. Of course it wasn't though, that's just the way it always is. You'll be living in peace, so happy, and then... boom, everything starts going wrong. Although it was quite funny cos'-

**Kaylin!**

What? Oh, right. My name is Kaylin, I live- well _lived_ in a small town called Maenev-closing right over the boundary line between Minecraftia and Tekkit. My house was just in Minecraftia and I lived in it with my mum, dad and 5 siblings. Thyme and Trynn were the eldest and they were twins, although they looked nothing alike. Thyme had straight blond hair, pale skin and sky blue eyes, on the other hand, Trynn had short curly black hair, tanned skin and stormy grey eyes. Then there was me, Kacey and Keon. We were identical triplets; we all had slightly curly brown hair, though granted Keon's was shorter than mine and Kacey's, our eyes were the colour of emeralds and our skin was neither pale nor tanned. But there were ways to tell us apart. I was the quiet one, always sensible-

**Yeah right, come on Kaylin, be real! *laughs***

... Fine, I was the headstrong and reckless one, always hyper and playing tricks. Keon was mysterious as hell; not even I knew much about him, but he was extremely clever. Kacey was the sensible one, so timid and never wanting to break the rules... boring! Yet, for some strange reason, people always preferred Kacey over me.

**I wonder why**

Hey, shut up!

**Just get on with the damned story, will you?**

It was a cold, dark afternoon in the 1st of December and we were stumbling home, trying to shield ourselves from the icy cold wind. "This is really dangerous," Kacey stuttered, looking around anxiously, "it's already dark and we're not even halfway home yet; we're gonna get attacked by monsters!" I rolled my eyes, "Come on Kacey, this whole village is protected by a magic ward, the monsters will never get in." Kacey sighed nervously but didn't say anything else. We trudged on.

When we got home, I dumped my stuff in my room and ran into the kitchen, looking for something to eat, but I stopped dead in the doorway. "Who..." I asked confused. I was staring into the eyes of a scientist, and an important one at that, you could tell by his lab coat. My mum walked in, "Oh, hello dear! This is Prof. Care." Total shock ran through my body _Prof, Cares?!_ I thought, _he's the head scientist of-of everything!_ "He's here looking to train young scientists and he saw your and your brothers and sisters reports." My mum continued, her eyes shining happily, "Kaylin, you're going to be a scientist!"

_**2 years later**_

"And... complete! My newest invention! The mining laser, I've got to show it to the ruler of tekkit... this is _amazing_!" I said proudly, holding up my mining laser. I test it out on my old project. The laser cuts right through and its target crumbles into dust. "Wow that _is _pretty good." I turn around to see Thyme standing there, there's something strange about her though, and she's holding a diamond sword in her hand. I ignore this and say, "Oh, hey Thyme, what're you doing here?" She smiles slyly at me, which makes me uneasy. "Not much just came to see how you're doing." I frown at her, then come to the conclusion that she's just trying to freak me out for fun; she was always doing that. I turn back to my mining laser and am about to pick it up when something makes me freeze in horror. I feel the cold, sharp touch of a sword against my neck, sending a chill through my entire body. The sword is pressed harder and, when a sharp pain shoots through my body, I know I've been cut. The pain turns my vision red and I drop to my knees, the sword slicing me left ear as I fell. I still heard it though, through the ringing in my ears n and my mind shouting in pain, I still heard it and it's something I've never forgotten, something that still haunts me in my dreams. "Scientists aren't loved, they never get what they deserve, so no-one will care if you die, you or your little scientist friends." I heard a strange sound and, though my vision was blurred I still saw it, a kind if purple mist. "Magic." I thought, "Why?" My eyes slowly closed and the ringing in my ears stopped.

**Pretty good, huh... maybe? *sighs* **

Hey, I thought it was amazing!

**That's because you're the main character Kaylin, of course you're going to like it.**

**Keon: Not mysterious enough if you ask me.**

We didn't ask you though! Also how come Keon gets his name next to what he says but I don't? That's unfair! I'm supposed to be the main character not him.

**Zep: Maybe it's the other way round. Maybe he's the main character in disguise!**

AHHHH! *hides behind bookshelf* what are you doing here?

**Zep: What are you guys doing in my house...? GET OUT!**

***everyone runs out***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait; I've been on holiday and I've also been trying to work out the next chapter for my other story. Anyways, let's write some stories!**

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, luckily no vital arteries were hit... Wait, I think she's waking up!"

My eyes snapped open. Immediately I saw two figures standing over me. One dressed in white and the other in blue and black but I couldn't make out who they were as my vision was hazy. "Where...?" I managed to splutter before being cut off. "You're in hospital; nasty cut to the neck, do you remember anything?" I frowned, trying to recall any previous events but everything was a blur. (I mean about being attacked, not about who I was) "I-I remember... someone with a sword. I think they used... magic?" I heard one of the figures mutter something to them self. I sat up and straight away felt a jarring pain in my neck. Once that had subsided, my vision also cleared. I glanced at my surroundings; a small, plain room with blindingly white walls. Next to the bed in which I lay was a small bedside cabinet and on it was my newest invention. I reached over to it, compelled to pick it up but before my shivering hand could grasp the cold metal I heard a voice. "Not yet Kaylin, you need to rest." I turned back to the two figures, recognising that voice. "Keon?" I asked, "What...?" I trailed off into silence. Keon looked down at his feet uncomfortably...

Oh gosh, do I really have to tell the truth about this? It makes me seem quite selfish and obscure.

**You'll do as I say! I'm in charge round here!**

Buggar... Fine then.

To tell you the truth, Keon and I hadn't talked in nearly two years. He had turned down the offer of becoming a scientist, for some unknown reason. So we had parted ways and yes, I had been annoyed at him. We stayed in silence for about two minutes before I turned to the other person in this room, the guy looked like a scientist and a very important one at that; "_maybe he's Prof. Cares assistant" _I thought to myself. He had dirty blond hair, greeny, blue eyes and wore a lab coat and a pair of grey goggles on his head. (**I'm gonna give you three guesses as to who it is**) "So, who are you?"

"My name is Lalna, a scientist from the land of Tekkit. I'm here to find out what happened the night you where attacked." He replied with an outstretched hand. I shook his hand and smiled at him. A thought struck me, "If Keon's here, then were are Trynn, Thyme and Kacey?" I asked Keon. "Trynn and Kacey have gone to fetch mother... wait, who's Thyme? I stared at him hardly believing what I had just heard, "What?"I asked, "Thyme's are sister, you can't not know who she is!" From the look in my brother's eyes I could tell he wasn't joking. I had a horrible feeling inside my stomach and my head started to pound as my thoughts raced. I could feel my mind trying to grasp onto a memory, random images would suddenly pop up inside my mind and then wither away just as quickly. Lalna glanced at Keon, then at me, and then back to Keon again. "You didn't tell me about this Thyme person." He inquired. Keon sighed, exasperated, "That's because she's not real!" He seemed so sure this was true, it was hard not to believe him but I knew, knew that Thyme was real. My memories of her where just too detailed and well, real for her to be just a dream. "Or a nightmare" I thought before frowning, where had I got that idea from. Thyme certainly hadn't been nightmarish. She had been kind and happy and... "Oh gosh." My mind said. The memory hit me as hard as a brick being thrown, full pelt, at my head. "Magic." I whispered. "What?" Keon and Lalna asked, simultaneously. I stared Keon straight in the eye. "I'll prove Thyme is real, because I know she is. I also know what happened the night I was attacked..."

"This is worrying." Lalna said thoughtfully, "We must inform Prof. Cares of this immediately." I nodded and jump out of bed, ignoring the pain, and the icy cold glare Keon gave me.

**The sort of glares I give her every day. I love watching Kaylin cringe.**

Just shut your mouth and let me get on with this.

I pulled on my jacket (Thank goodness I had been wearing my clothes whilst in the bed) and followed the scientist out of the building. We walked in silence, unfortunately, there was no other transport than by foot. We reached Prof. Cares home in about two hours. I was too lost in thought to stand back and admire it though. As we headed inside, I turned round and saw a figure standing in the shadows, and though their face was cloaked by shadows; I knew who it was, though I wish I didn't...

**Annnnd cut! Another chapter in the bag.**

Yep, now where's my payment?

**Oh, right... Makan!  
Makan: Yes ma'm?**

**You know what to do *Laughs evilly***

**Makan: *carries Kaylin from the room kicking and screaming***

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Horrific yet... strangely satisfying; I should do this more often. Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
